


Power Dynamics (Day 1)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Power Dynamics, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: A ficlet for the Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020.  Day 1Bucky is a teacher, Peter is his student. But that's not the only relationship they have.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Power Dynamics (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 1 Prompts: ~~Wearing Other's Clothes~~ | **Power Dynamics** | ~~I work at a fragrance counter and you came to get a new aftershave. I sprayed a sample and you had an allergic reaction~~ | ~~Let's make a mess, steal a kiss in the moment, you and me~~

They never did this.  
He never asked Peter to stay behind after class.  
They always met somewhere far away from the school, from their real lives, somewhere where nobody could possibly connect them as teacher and student.  
Somewhere where Bucky could let go of all that.

But today, he needed his boy.  
He needed the soft hands, the wet mouth, the oh-so-talented tongue.  
He needed the guileless eyes, the gentle smile and the willing spirit.  
He needed the adoration and the caresses.  
He needed the comfort.

And so, today, he was going to break their rule.

“Oh, Mr. Parker? Could I have a word with you after class?”


End file.
